


Stranded

by PiperJean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien and Marinette are young adults, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Post Reveal, Stranded, Surviving, crashed, sorry this is kind of like the tv show Lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperJean/pseuds/PiperJean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette opened her eyes.</p>
<p>She saw trees above her and felt broken branches and dirt underneath her. She was disoriented and had no idea where she was.</p>
<p>Then everything came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Marinette opened her eyes.

 

She saw trees above her and felt broken branches and dirt underneath her. She was disoriented and had no idea where she was.

 

Then everything came back.

 

The memories flooded into her mind all at once like huge, choppy, ocean waves. She squeezed her eyes shut as the images spread into every corner of her brain. The airplane, the turbulence, the way Adrien held her hand and told her everything would be alright. Her eyes flew open.

 

_ Adrien. _

 

She sat bolt upright, realizing little too late that this was a bad idea. Her vision went blurry and she pulled a hand to her temple. It had something warm and sticky on it. Pulling her hand away, she saw that her fingers dripped with blood from her forehead. She hadn’t remembered hitting her head when she fell, but then again, she didn’t remember falling at all. Only the feeling of weightlessness as half of the plane ripped off... 

 

She shuddered. Pushing the image away, she shakily got up and took a look at her surroundings. Just as she began to move, a cry rang out through the trees. 

 

“MOMMY!” It sounded like a young girl. Marinette followed the sound of the girl’s voice, bushes and tree branches scratching her limbs as she pushed through them. She stumbled into a clearing and there she saw a red-faced, crying child. She had thin, blonde hair in two messy pigtails. Although the kid did not physically resemble her, Marinette couldn't help but remember Manon, the young girl she babysat many times when she was a teenager. The moment the little girl saw Marinette, she stumbled over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Where’s my Mommy?” She asked, her face buried in Marinette’s jacket. 

 

“We’ll find her together. I promise.” The young woman said warmly and took the child’s hand. She turned in a circle to see if she could hear anything, maybe a sign to where any others were. 

 

Then she heard the screams. She began to walk towards the sound but her pace accelerated. She picked up the little girl and began to run. She got faster, and the sound of her feet hitting the ground matched the pace of her quickening heartbeat. Marinette saw smoke above the treetops. It billowed out like a tree itself, creating a canopy above and blocking out the sun. The branches suddenly ended and Marinette came to a halt in front of a scene that made her heart stop.

 

People ran in every direction, shrieking and sobbing. Some people lay motionless on the ground and some huddled together. In the middle of the chaos was a huge, burning, piece of metal that slightly resembled part of an airplane. A tall, blonde woman stood stationary, screaming out a name. Before she could stop her, the girl in Marinette’s arms pulled away and ran towards the blonde woman. It was her mother. Marinette wanted to watch the reunion but she had her own loved one to find. Running into the mass of people, she was about to stop someone to ask if they had seen a young, green eyed man when a familiar voice rose above the crowd. Although it was not particularly loud, it stood out to her because it was a voice she’d recognize anywhere.

 

“Excuse me, but have you seen my fiance?” Marinette turned to the sound of the voice as it continued. “She has bright, blue eyes, raven colored hair, and is wearing a green dress and tan jacket. Have you seen he--”

 

The world froze for a moment as her gaze met his beautiful, green eyes.

 

_ Adrien. _

 

“MARI!” He screamed, his strong arms pushing people aside to get to her. She did the same, shoving through the mass of panicking people. 

 

When they met in the middle the crowd seemed to part to make way for them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his warm chest. She had never realized how perfectly her small physique fit into his embrace. They were both crying, whispering eachother’s names, trying to pull each other closer although it was not physically possible. Finally, Marinette pulled herself up to see his face. When they kissed everything around them went away. It was just the two of them, holding each other. Her Adrien was safe. She thought this might be the happiest she had ever felt. Well, she could think of  _ one _ happier moment: the day Adrien had proposed. But this was a close second, because her handsome, amazing Adrien was safe and in her arms. 

 

She felt Plagg in Adrien’s shirt pocket, and as he nuzzled her hand she became painfully aware of something.

 

_ She had no idea where Tikki was. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanfiction yay! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one. I wanted to write one that’s post-reveal and where Marinette and Adrien are older. I’ve also been watching a lot of the tv show Lost (which I totally recommend) and that’s where I got the idea for a plane crash.
> 
> I’m pretty sure this is gonna be long one (mostly because I have no idea how it will end) so brace yourselves! 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely editor: Fallen_Hufflepuff!
> 
> Sorry it’s cheesy but please leave a comment if you have any questions, concerns or feedback! Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> ~ Piper


	2. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I want to know what you guys think of this so if you have any feedback it would be great if you could leave a comment! 
> 
> Special thanks to Fallen_Hufflepuff AKA the best editor ever <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~Piper

Marinette felt as if there was a hole in her stomach, an emptiness of not having her kwami at her side. She had asked  _ everyone, _ hoping that maybe they had seen a small, red, ladybug doll around anywhere. She assumed Tikki was pretending to be a toy so they wouldn’t risk being discovered. No one had seen her. Marinette stared out onto the horizon as the sun set. 

 

That was when realized all that had happened.

 

Finding Tikki had taken up so much of her mind that she hadn’t really realized until then that they had been in a freaking _ plane crash _ . And no one had come for them yet. Her head spun. 

 

_ People are dead.  _ She thought.  _ Innocent people on that airplane aren’t alive anymore.  _ She didn’t know how many had perished but she noticed that their numbers had significantly dropped. Some bodies were still in the plane, unclaimed because they were flying alone, their absence not noticed yet.

 

_ And any of them could have been me.  _ She thought, shuddering. 

 

Suddenly, a screaming, blonde haired, teenage girl ran out of the giant chunk of metal that used to be their plane. Her hair whipped around in a tight ponytail and Marinette couldn’t help but remember Chloe, her high school nemesis. The girl sprinted towards the closest group of people, which included Marinette. 

 

“Help!” she shrieked, trying to wipe at her face without disturbing her makeup.  _ Makeup.  _ Marinette thought.  _ We all just almost died in a plane crash and she is worrying about her makeup. _ The teenager continued to scream as people around her tried to figure out what happened. Choking through over-dramatic sobs, the girl was able to make out some words.

 

“There are  _ bodies  _ in there!” the girl wailed, falling into the arms of the closest person. The crowd went quiet as they stared at her. Marinette thought she heard someone whisper, “No shit, Sherlock.” The girl continued.

 

“I just wanted to find my bag! It has all my stuff in it and I’m out of eyeliner!”  _ Could this girl be serious? _ They still didn’t know how they would get food, or water, or even shelter and this girl needed her eyeliner. 

 

“And even worse,” the girl shuddered, clutching the young man next to her. “A giant, _talking_ _bug_  flew at my face! It was terrifying!” Everyone looked at this girl like she was crazy. Well everyone except Marinette, who was now staring intently at the airplane.

 

_ A giant, talking bug. _

 

“What did this bug say?” a man asked the blonde girl, pity in his eyes. He obviously didn’t believe her, but she didn’t notice.

 

“Clarinet, or something like that!” Everyone cocked their heads as she continued. “I swatted the horrid thing away!”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Marinette snapped her head towards the girl, her fists clenching.  _ If that girl had harmed Tikki in any way whatsoever…  _

 

“I know right! I hope this island doesn’t have a bunch of weird animals!” The girl put a hand to her forehead and let herself be led away by the group of people. Marinette stood stock still as she slowly moved her gaze back to the airplane piece. 

 

She knew where Tikki was. 

 

____________________

  
  


Marinette stared up at the night sky, straining her ears to listen for anyone that might still be awake. When all she heard was the slow, steady breathing of the other survivors on the beach, she carefully got up and tiptoed past the sleeping people. The sand was soft and cool against her bare feet. She held her breath, not wanting to make a sound, only exhaling once she was past the main camp.

 

The plane creaked and parts of it teetered dangerously, threatening to collapse. Just as the girl was about to step forward she sensed someone behind her. She spun around in a crouching position, ready to fight or protect herself. Marinette realized she had been awfully on-edge recently. She relaxed once she saw who it was though.

 

“What are you doing, Princess?” he whispered to her, pulling his jacket off and placing it around her shivering shoulders. She hadn’t realized how cold it was, but was very grateful for Adrien being such a gentleman. 

 

“Thank you,” she said softly as she pulled the jacket closer. “I think Tikki Might be in here, Adrien.” His eyes went wide as he grabbed her arm. 

 

“Marinette, it’s not safe in there!” he shook his head like a young child, gently pulling her away. 

 

“How come?” she asked, crossing her arms. “It seems perfectly fine to me.” 

 

“Marinette,” Adrien pointed at the looming dark shape. “See how it sways with the breeze? It could collapse from your weight! I can’t risk you going in there--” 

 

“Adrien, Tikki is in there. I know it!” Her voice was a hushed whisper as she pulled away from him. “I promise to be safe.” She sprinted off before he could object again. He tried to follow her but stopped when she slipped through the hatch on the side of the plane. She moved slowly through the shaking, dark space as she heard his voice trickle through the slightly open door. 

 

“Marinette! Be careful,  _ please. _ I can’t lose y-”

  
There was a startling crash as the plane collapsed around her, and Marinette slipped into unconsciousness. 


End file.
